The Other Choice
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: AU Maerad didn't kill Ilar, but unfortunatly she insists on joining them! Bad summary, I know, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Date: 25/06/08**

**Title: The different way**

_**Prologue**_

As Maerad collected her strength in preparation to flee from the Bards, she felt a stunning blast between her shoulder blades that nearly threw her off Imi.

She felt anger, an incomprehensible fury rise up in her as she realised it was Ilar who had struck the blow.

Without thinking she almost struck back at the woman, but she hesitated.

Could she really do this, become a murderer, betray the Balance, and betray her friends?

With a new sense of resolution she struck Ilar and Namaridh with a bolt only powerful enough to stun them.

Ilar saw it coming and leapt out of the way, but Namaridh didn't, and it struck him full on.

He fell to the ground senseless, and Ilar launched herself at Darsor. Cadvan cursed and threw a freezing spell at her, but it only hit her as she was already on the saddle.

Not daring to stop, they rode on regardless of Ilar.

An hour later Ilar woke to find herself on Darsor with her hands tied behind her back.

She turned to Cadvan in front of her, and tried to demand what was going on but stopped herself.

She wouldn't be reduced to asking a Hull for information.

As she started to look at the countryside she realised that she was on a Bard road.

If she could attract some one's attention, she would be free, and two traitors to the light would be caught.

Before she said a word, Cadvan, who had been concentrating on riding, looked back and muttered "I'd take it kindly if you didn't raise the alarm, Ilar of Desor, as we don't want the Dark to be aware of our presence."

"Why would you be worried, Cadvan once of Lirigon, as you are a slave to the Dark," she spat out contemptuously.

Ilar could have sworn she saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but no, there was nothing there but an infinite sadness.

She came back to her surroundings with a jolt as she realised some people were coming down the road, yet before she could utter a word darkness engulfed her.

**AN: Hi. This is my first Pellinor fic, and I'm not too sure if it has enough discription, dialogue etc... So constuctive critisisme would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Nemainofthewater

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Title: The Other Choice**

**Chapter 1**

When Ilar woke up, the first thing her tired mind registered was she had a splitting headache.

As she started to open her eyes she groaned as the sunlight stuck her eyes and added to her headache.

"Here. Drink this." A voice said. She automatically did as it said, and sighed in relief as the pain started to recede.

Not till she fully opened her eyes did she see who it was that had given her the drink.

"Cadvan. Give me one reason why I shouldn't alert every Bard in Annar you're here."

"Ilar, I can explain, but if you alert the Bards I'm afraid I'd have to knock you out again"

"You have a lot of explaining to do.

I can think of at least one thing you have to tell me. "

Cadvan sighed. "Ilar, this is a long story."

She gave him a withering look. "Get started before I alert every Bard in five miles that you're here."

During this time Maerad had come over.

"Just tell her," she urged.

"Tell her in the Speech so she knows what you say is truthful."

"Fine. I'll tell you."

Cadvan talked all afternoon. By the end of it Ilar had become quite, and had begun to look thoughtful.

"Now you know the truth then.

If you will swear not to reveal us to Enkir or any who mean us harm, we can drop you off at the next village."

Ilar looked at her and said solemnly in the Speech "I, Ilar of Desor, swear to you, Cadvan of Lirirgon and Maerad of Pellinor, that I will not reveal your location to the Dark or any who mean you harm."

"Thank you," said Cadvan. "Now would you be able to make it to a settlement from here?"

"Of course." Replied Ilar "But who said I was going to go? I'm coming with you"

"What!" Cried Cadvan! "There is no way that you are coming with us!"

"Of course I am," said Ilar firmly.

"All I need is a horse. Do I have your word that you will not move from here till I come back? Or do you have to come with me.

"There is no way you are coming Ilar. It's too dangerous!!"

Half an hour later three figures were seen to be leaving the cave.

Ilar was leading the way, and as they stopped in the village, Cadvan and Maerad waited outside, as Ilar got her horse.

After hours of slow riding as they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, they finally reached the foot of the mountains.

"Can we stop for the midday break now?" asked Maerad.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hulls suddenly burst out of the clearing, and surrounded them.

**AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter and will give me constructive criticism if you think I need more description, dialogue… etc **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Date: 20/06/08**

**Title: The Other Choice**

**Disclaimer :( I'm sorry I forgot to put this in my earlier chapters.)**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Interlude Norloch**

Enkir was in the council room, which had escaped the fire, when there was a knock on the door. He quickly put the Hulls' report away and took out a fresh sheet of paper on which he quickly began scribbling.

"Enter," Enkir growled and snorted as he saw Namaridh, a Bard who thought he was still for the light entered.

"First Bard," he began, "I have a crime to report, and a sighting of the rebels."

"Go on," Enkir urged.

"The two rebels came along the road, we, Ilar and I, recognised them as Cadvan of Lirigon and Maerad of Pellinor. We tried to capture them but Maerad stunned us. When I woke up Ilar was gone. I think they took her hostage."

"Thank you." Enkir replied. "You may go. Rest assured that we will find them. Now go and get a search party ready to search for them. May the light shine on you." He ended with.

Namaridh bowed his head and left.

As soon as he was gone, Enkir dropped his shield which he used to protect the evil inside him so Bards with more foresight than others would not sense the malice rolling off him, and summoned the Hull captain.

After giving instructions to find Cadvan he sat back down on his chair and smiled.

It was the smile of a predator when he knows his prey is close.

He closed his eyes and fell into a trance. "My Lord, Sharma," he breathed.

Meanwhile Namaridh was assembling Bards to find Ilar. "Soon." He thought. "Soon I'll rescue you Ilar. Just hold on."

**Thanks to **_**dazzle.me.darling**_**, **_**Coliathe, xLaramiex and Jennistar1**_** for reviewing. **


End file.
